Superman's Worst Enemy
by Lopine24
Summary: Someone knows Clark's secret and want's the whole world to know, too. The only question is, who?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Smallville characters, places, or anything else that has already been used in the show. However, any characters that I create are all mine._

Chapter 1

Something woke Clark from a deep sleep. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Two in the morning. He frowned at the dark as he reached for the light switch, but before he could reach it, a soft thumping reached his ears. The noise sounded like footsteps heading from the hallway into the kitchen. His father wouldn't be up at this time of the morning would he? But then again, maybe he couldn't sleep and decided to have a cup of coffee.

Clark slipped out from under the covers and stepped noiselessly to the door. Opening it, he began making his way toward the kitchen. There weren't any lights on, no noises coming from anywhere in the house. So what was it that he had heard earlier?

He saw a movement by the bathroom door. What was going on? Before he knew what was happening, a hand covered Clark's mouth and he felt the prick of a needle entering the sensitive skin of his neck. He groaned and struggled against his attacker, but could feel the strength quickly draining out of him. Not wanting to give up without a fight, Clark used all the rest of his energy to try to throw his assailant off. The attempt consumed the last ounce of his strength and he was soon swallowed by darkness.

---

Clark awoke to find his world spinning, though he was pretty sure that he himself was not moving. He reached up to rub his aching head but found that his arm wouldn't move. He tried to look down to see what was restraining it but found his head immobile, too. Then, from somewhere outside of his line of vision, Clark heard voices.

"His pulse and breathing rates are back up. However, I suggest that if you want to keep him alive long enough to experiment on, you keep any syringe containing meteor rock serum well away from him."

"I will do what I want with him. I hired you only to do what I ask of you. If you can't do that, I can always find another doctor more willing to cooperate."

The voices ceased but the footsteps sounded closer. One set of footsteps faded away while the other grew even louder till the sounds of heel hitting floor resounded throughout Clark's prison room.

Fighting against his constraints, Clark tried to get a glance of who had entered his room. Finally, the visitor moved into his line of vision. Though his sight was blurred by the meteor rock that flowed through his veins, he made out the face of Lex Luthor.

"What are you doing to me?" His words were slurred and it took almost all of his energy to get them out, but Clark was not going to let this traitor intimidate him. "I thought we were friends, Lex. What happened?"

"Oh come on, Clark. You must have figured it out by now," said Lex, his face glowing with excitement over his capture. "You've been hiding something from me since the day I met you. And now I know what it is. But don't worry," he said sarcastically. "I know you've feared revealing your secret to anyone, even your friends. So, I'm not going to force _you_ to do it. Once I'm done experimenting on you, _I_ will expose it for you. You will cease to exist as a human being and become nothing more than the alien freak boy--"

"I don't know what you're planning on doing to me, but my parents will realize I'm gone and they'll have Smallville P.D. all over town looking for me."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we're far away from Smallville then, huh? I thought you knew me better than that, Clark. I'm not stupid. Once my men had your parents and you out for the count, they were told to take one of my private jets to New York and meet me here."

Only then did Clark look around his prison. The walls were covered with maps of different galaxies, certain stars marked or circled. Then, Clark's eyes fell upon one map labeled Krypton. Only this map was more of a mural, painted directly on the wall.

Realization slapped Clark in the face. He had been in this very room only two years ago, talking with world-famous astronomer Dr. Virgil Swann. Lex had brought him to Swann's headquarters.

A smirk swept across Lex's face. "Look familiar, Clark? I thought this would be the perfect place to bring you. Tell me, does it make you feel at home?"

The sound of a door swinging open interrupted Lex's enthused words. "We're ready to begin, Mr. Luthor." It was the same voice Clark had heard earlier. "Are we transporting the subject into another room for the testing?"

"Yes. Take him to the examination room."

"Shall he be sedated before the move?"

"No," said Lex, his voice dangerous, an evil glint lighting his eyes. "I want him to be awake…for everything."

_Please, please review and give me any comment that you might have. I already have more chapters underway but want to see the responses I get before posting anything else. Thank you:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened last time:_

_"What are you doing to me?"_

_"Once I'm done experiementing on you, _I _will expose it for you."_

_"We are ready to begin, Mr. Luthor."_

_"I want him to be awake...for everything."_

Chapter 2

Clark was pushed through endless hallways till he entered into a room with stark white walls and harsh, bright lighting. He could sense that something bad was coming and pleaded with the nearest doctor to stop the tests.

"Please. You can't do this. Lex is lying to you. He's gone crazy, thinks I'm some sort of alien."

The doctor ignored his pleas for help and placed a mask over his mouth and nose. Clark felt cold instruments being pressed to his chest and a heavy mass of wires hooking him up to what must be several machines. A hand grabbed his right arm and he felt the sting of a needle being inserted into the crook of his arm. He caught a glimpse of a vial filled with a red liquid and knew without a doubt that it was his blood. He felt another jab higher up on his arm and his muscles instantly relaxed.

A doctor appeared in front of Clark and he shone a bright light into his eyes, making them burn and tear. "We are ready to begin," he said.

"Then, let's get started." Lex's voice sounded from somewhere behind Clark's head. "We don't want our guest of honor getting bored."

---

Jonathon and Martha awoke to a bright sun shinning through their bedroom window.

"What time is it?" Jonathon pushed himself upright and glanced at the clock. "I've got morning chores to do. I can't believe I've slept so late." He got out of bed and made his way to the closet. Martha watched her husband walk across the room and collapse on the floor.

"Jonathon! What happened! Are you alright?" she said, helping him to sit up.

"I'm fine, Martha," he said. Noting his wife's pale skin and glazed eyes, he added, "Do you feel okay?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little strange."

"What did you eat last night? We must have had something that's making us sick. That must be why neither of us got up earlier."

"Well, after dinner, all I had was the pie from the bakery. You had some too didn't you?" Suddenly a speculative look crossed her face. "Jonathon, you don't think that--"

"We've been drugged? I don't know." He suddenly realized that the house was unusually quiet. "Where's Clark?" Clark had gone to bed long before him and Martha; he should be up by now. Unless he was sick, too. _But this is Clark we're talking about_, he thought, _he doesn't get sick_. Jonathon pushed himself up off the floor and made his way to his son's room.

The door was slightly open, something that Clark wouldn't normally do. "Clark? Are you in there, son?" He pushed the door to the room open and stared blankly at the empty bed with its covers left in disarray.

"Is he in there? Jonathon?" The look on her husband's face told her the answer that he did not voice. "We have to call the police," she said, her voice rising in panic. "He could be anywhere. Do you think he--"

"No. Clark wouldn't have left like that. Someone has him. Call the sheriff. Something's wrong, Martha. We've got to find him."

---

Cold, gloved fingers pressed against Clark's forehead then moved to the back of his neck. What exactly was Lex going to do to him? The mask that had been placed on his face earlier was removed, his mouth was forced open, and something hard was forced into it, preventing him from speaking.

As the mask was replaced, Lex came into view, his face full of a wickedness that Clark had never seen before. "Remember when I was in Belle Reeve, Clark? And you knew my father was going to have my brain fried but didn't do anything to save me? Well now you're going to know what it feels like to have all your friends abandon you."

Clark struggled to break free from his binds, knowing that what was coming next could not be good. Lex moved out of his sight and spoke to someone unseen. "Start the testing now."

Almost immediately, intense pain shot through Clark. His body convulsed violently, his eyes rolled into his head, and he broke into an ice cold sweat. It felt like a thousand white-hot knives were piercing his skin; every inch of him ached.

Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. Clark's eyes were forced open, the bright light that had been shone in them earlier adding to the pain he already suffered. He felt cold metal against his chest and the grip of two fingers against his wrist.

"Pulse rate is extremely high. Breathing shallow. I want a crash cart standing by."

The edges of Clark's vision began to fade into darkness and he knew that he would not be conscious much longer. The first round was bad enough. If Lex made him go through it again, there was little chance he would make it.

"Do it again." Lex's voice sounded unemotional and detached.

"But Mr. Luthor, his body is already under too much stress. If we put him through another round, we could lose him."

"Do as I say!" Lex roared. "I am the one in charge here! If you want to question my authority, then you can find yourself another job."

"Yes Mr. Luthor." The threat had apparently put the wayward doctor back in his place. "We are ready to proceed with the next round."

"That's much better, doctor. Now, I want to increase the voltage on this run."

A feeling of dread overcame Clark. But before he could do more than acknowledge it, the pain that had shot through his body only minutes ago was back, this time much more intense. Every one of his limbs felt as if they would snap in two, his breaths came in short bursts, and his heart felt as if it would pound out of his chest. Clark felt the last of his energy draining. Before the gloom swallowed him up, he heard the desperate words of the doctor, "We're losing him! Get me the crash cart now! Now!"

---

"All of Smallville P.D. is keeping an eye out for your son, Mr. Kent," said Sheriff Adams. "My men and I have already been through your house once, but if there is anything that you find, please give me a call." She gave each of the Kent's a somber stare and handed Jonathon a piece of paper.

"Thank you Sheriff." As the officer got into her car, Jonathon and Martha went back into the house. "There has to be something that we're missing," Jonathon said desperation evident in his voice.

"Maybe if we look through his room again, we'll find something." Martha couldn't bear to see her husband looking so hopeless. They wandered down the hallway toward Clark's room, Martha running into her husband's back as he stopped abruptly before even reaching the threshold.

"Jonathon?" she asked worriedly. "What is it?"

He didn't answer his wife's question but reached out to the top of a waist-high bookshelf placed against the wall where they were standing. He picked something up off the shelf and examined it, then held up the object so she could see what he'd found. Pinched between his index finger and thumb was a piece of torn paper. Martha took it from him and inspected it herself. There was no writing on it but the initials L.L. were printed in the corner. She looked up at her husband questioningly.

"L.L.," he said blankly. "Lionel Luthor. We should have known that he was behind this." He walked around Martha and into the kitchen, grabbing the phone. "Sweetheart, I need you to call Sheriff Adams. I'm going to go pay a visit to Mr. Luthor. I' want our son back." And with that, he stormed out of the house, leaving Martha alone with her worries.

_So? Suspenseful enough for you? Thanks for my five reviews! Keep 'em coming:)_


End file.
